


A perfect Christmas

by I_hate_mages_No_you_dont



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Fenders, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Loneliness, Lyriumchristmas prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont/pseuds/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont
Summary: It´s Christmas and Fenris is waiting for his boyfriend to return home. The happy Christmas mood is all gone and spoiled.Anders tries his best to cheer Fenris up, but it doesn´t work out exactely. Fortunately Fenris has made an emergency plan.(by glowelf)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, here´s the last prompt of our Lyriumchristmas campaign! (Well, there hopefully will be more written by other authors today <3 )  
> As you might have seen I didn´t manage to write my third prompt baking/cooking, which fore I apologise! For the last Christmas prompt I transferred my idea though, giving you a short prologue. Enjoy and of course MERRY CHRISTMAS! <3

_Prologue_

Outside it had started to snow. Big white flocks were falling from the sky, covering everything with a white blanket. It was beautiful. The perfect Christmas weather. Only it wasn´t a perfect Christmas.

Fenris sighed. He was sitting at their huge living room table all alone.  

The flat was decorated in a decent manner, red candles, straw stars on the windows and a small white table cloth with golden embroidery. It was beautiful, too. There even was a plate with cookies on it. Fenris reached out and took one into his hand. It was a small turtle. For whatever reason they had to have turtle cookies for Christmas, Fenris loved it. Because his boyfriend and he had made them together.

His gaze lowered to the plate again and he examined the cookies with a critical eye. Between the more or less Christmas related ones where big, flat, croissant shaped cookies. The corners of his lips dropped. The strange cookies, which didn´t quite look the way they should, were the ones he had made on his own. To surprise his boyfriend, who had been gone for a few days, to attend to an important medical congress of some sort. Fenris had tried to make the best out of it. It hadn´t really worked out.

Fenris placed the turtle back on the plate. All the things he and his boyfriend had carefully arranged together couldn´t cheer him up right now. Because the most important part of Christmas was still missing: Anders.

Abruptly Fenris got up from his chair. He needed to something to fix the spoiled mood. Now! And if he couldn´t get Anders home sooner, he perhaps could do other things.

 

_Anders´ POV_

The snowflakes were falling slowly and Anders turned his head to look up at the clouds. A soft smile played around his mouth. He loved snow. It was going to be a particularly nice Christmas day. Or at least so he hoped.

Being a doctor, Anders hadn´t exactly had a huge amount of time in the pre-Christmas season. He had spent the last four days on a congress on AIDS research. Not very Christmas like. Even today he had been called in to take over a shift at the hospital. It was Anders´ job and he loved to help people, only not today… Because it would be the first year his boyfriend and he would celebrate Christmas together in their new flat, which was exciting and awesome!

Fenris didn´t object, when Anders had left the house in the morning – he never did when it came to work – but the sadness in his eyes had spoken volumes. Hurriedly Anders headed home, humming the tune of a Christmas song. No matter what had happened to his boyfriend, Anders would save the day!  

 

Still hearing the song play in his mind, Anders sneaked into their flat to get a short glimpse on Fenris. To check out how low the Christmas mood barometer had dropped. The white haired man sat at their living room table, shoulders slouched and fidgeted with a single mistletoe.

“I´m back!”, Anders exclaimed and hoped the enthusiastic tone of his voice alone would cheer his boyfriend up. “Did you see the snow outside? It´s so beautiful, we should definitely take a walk later!”

“Hey…”, replied Fenris and got up to have a proper welcoming kiss. A pang of guilt robbed Anders´ smile off his face. So his boyfriend was upset. Great.

Hesitantly Fenris reached out to get a hold of the other man´s hands. His green eyes were directed at the floor and though he tried to smile Anders felt sadness radiating from him. “I missed you.”

It was not an accusation, but a simple statement. Knowing Fenris, Anders was very well aware that it included much more subtext. For example “I am sorry that you had to work today”, “I was feeling lonely without you” and “Your absence made me very unhappy”. `

`Worst. Christmas. Ever.´

Slightly panicking and his delight all but gone, Anders went for: “I missed you, too!”

He pulled Fenris into a tight hug and buried his face in the soft white hair. “I am sorry! There were so many patients… It was impossible to leave earlier.”

“Never mind”, came the muffled reply.

It was the spark to ignite a severe crisis for Anders. Why? Since “never mind” was practically the keyword for “leave me alone”. Whenever Fenris had a problem, which he rather chose to ignore than solve, he would shrug and turn away. Today Anders wouldn´t allow that, for, Andraste´s tits, it was Christmas!

Anders let go off Fenris, but placed his hands at the other man´s shoulders, to be able to stop him from running away, should the need arise.

“Sorry, but I do mind! I can see I upset you and I want to apologise!”, he babbled. Anders was close to the tears. He didn´t want their first holidays to turn into a fiasco. “To take over that shift was stupid… I spoiled our very first Christmas, but all I want is you to be happy, and I don´t know what to do to cheer you up again and it´s all my fault and…”

A gentle kiss shut him up.

“I really don´t mind, Anders. Yes, I was kind of sad, but now you´re here.”

Anders threw a side-glance at the cookie plate on the table. He had left his boyfriend all alone. Again.

Which might not be a problem on normal occasions – Fenris was a very independent person – still Christmas was different. Fenris´ past had not included many good things. It was the reason why festal activities were important to him. And Anders had known it all along. Yet he had taken the shift anyway, because there had been no one else available.

`How bad can a single person be? I am the worst boyfriend ever…´

“Oh no!”, protested Fenris, reclaiming Anders´ attention. “Come on, not the sad kitten in the rain look.”

“I ruined the whole celebration…”, mumbled Anders. He was feeling so bad, he almost started to cry. Nope, forget about the almost. A quiet sob escaped his throat. It was the moment the doorbell rang.

Surprised Anders looked up.

Fenris grimaced. Then he placed a kiss on Anders´ nose. “You have about one minute to recollect yourself.”

Silently Anders cursed under his breath. Hastily he wiped the tears out of the corners of his eyes. “Recollect myself for what?!”

His boyfriend threw a warm smile at him. “For our guests. I needed to do something about the bad mood… So I thought I´d invite our friends over. Simply told them you had a hell of a week and that we needed some backup, and…er… here they are.”

“On Christmas?”

The one day of the year everybody should spent with his loved ones. With his family. If you had one.

“Exactly”, came the cheerful reply. Fenris took Anders´ hand and squeezed it. “Are you ok?”

Dumbstruck Anders nodded.

Not letting go of the hand, Fenris led Anders to the door. They opened. Indeed. There were Merrill and Isabela, wearing red Christmas hats, Varric and Hawke, who had brought his dog, Bethany and Carver, carrying transport boxes which certainly contained some delicious food, and even Aveline and Donnic had made it.

Why they did arrive all together was beyond Anders. Overwhelmed he stared at their friends.

“Hello everyone! Please do come in!”, greeted Fenris, as smooth as always.

“Hey Blondie, Merry Christmas!”, said Varric as he passed Anders and nudged him in the side. Isabela couldn´t resist and placed a peck on his cheek. Hawke pulled Fenris and Anders in one of his infamous bear hugs. “It´s good to see you!”

After everybody had entered their small flat and was gathered around the living room table, Anders took his chance to follow Fenris into the kitchen for a private moment.

“Hey… um… when…? I mean… how?”

Speaking in coherent sentences was impossible for the usually very eloquent doctor right now.

His boyfriend on the other hand, seemed to reassemble all of his capabilities.

“Hope you don´t mind I´ve invited them over. I assumed you would like to have our friends around today. Called everyone when you were at the hospital. If you like, they will stay until dinner.” A smirk was plastered across Fernis´ face. “If you´d rather do… other things… we can send them away any time.” He was back to his unbroody, lovable self.

It wasn´t only the fact that Fenris had somehow managed to make their friends pay a visit on Christmas day, which made Anders speechless.

He had baked cookies – even tried it on his own which had been no good idea –, decorated their flat – even if he didn´t like Christmas decoration – and he was happily smiling at him in this very moment.

“You don´t even have the slightest clue how much I love you!”, said Anders.

Fenris´ face turned into a fond expression. “That feeling is mutual. Merry Christmas Anders.”

With a loud squee Anders engaged into a passionate kiss, one hand placed at the back of Fenris´ head, the other tightly wrapped around his waist, pressing Fenris´ back against the kitchen counter.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Isabela was leaning in the door frame, a sly grin on her face. “We´re all waiting for our adorable hosts, in case you have a minute?!”

Fenris and he released each other abruptly and simultaneously blushed.  

“Sure! Be right there!”, Fenris got out, even the tips of ears turning pink.

Anders laughed.

It indeed was the perfect Christmas.


End file.
